The present invention relates generally to a portable shelters, and more particularly to portable hunting blinds that can accommodate a hunter in a supine position.
Historically, it has been recognized by hunters that some form of concealment is advantageous when hunting game, whether it be larger mammals or relatively smaller birds and the like. While mammalian sight is often not exceptionally keen, particularly in the case of grazing animals such as deer, birds nearly universally have excellent eyesight due to their often airborne environment. Accordingly, while such relatively crude concealment as tree stands and scent means of various sorts may be effective in hunting deer and the like, far more sophisticated blinds are required when bird hunting, particularly in the case of waterfowl such as ducks and geese where typically little concealing cover is available to hunters in the typically marshy wetlands favored by such birds.
Blinds which may be set up in the field and covered with camouflage are known, with such blinds having hinged covers swingable to an open position for exposing a field of view for shooting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,352 and 3,323,530 issued to Chester M. Sayles and R. A. Smith, respectively, disclose such hunting blind structures. The hunting blinds of both of those patents incorporate top covers which may be biased to an open position with the aid of resilient elastic bands or cords. The cover of the Sayles patent is hingedly mounted on a vertical post at such a level that a hunter may sit under it. The cover opens only to a generally vertical, upright position in a direction against the wind. Thus, with the blind of Sayles oriented properly so that the hunter is facing waterfowl as they land in their normal direction against the wind, the wind would be opposing the opening of the cover. The flexible top cover of the Smith patent relies upon a trip cord for release, and utilizes elastic cords attached to the edge of the blind structure which also serves as the pivot axis for the top cover. With this arrangement, it is very questionable as to whether sufficient leverage would be exerted by the elastic cords to pull the top cover fully open, without continuing manual assistance from the hunter inside the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,936 to Zibble et al. addresses the problem of lying on the ground. However, the blind does not provide much comfort against the elements. Further, the large swinging door may be difficult to use in windy conditions, and may attract attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,931 to Zibble et al. addresses the problem of lying on the ground. However, the blind does not provide much comfort against the elements. Further, the large swinging door may be difficult to use in windy conditions, and may attract attention.
Thus, there is a need for a portable blind which can be collapsed to a compact transport assembly, is comfortable, and is rapidly and easily erected in the field.
The hunting blind of the present invention is generally a shell that can surround a hunter in a supine position. The shell is supported by a selectively collapsible frame. The frame forms a cockpit in which a hunter can enter the blind. The cockpit is where the hunter""s torso is located when the hunter is in a supine position. In one embodiment, a liner is connected to the frame for forming a wedge to support the hunter""s torso in a slightly reclined supine position. To hide the hunter from prey, a pair of flaps are used to cover the cockpit. The flaps are connected to the shell with a fabric hinge. The flaps lay over the top of the open cockpit and easily open to the sides of the shell when the hunter moves from a supine position to a sitting position for shooting.
In one embodiment, the hunter""s face can be covered by a mesh screen, and the bottom of the shell is lined with an insulating material. There may also be stubble straps located on the outside of the shell for attaching vegetation to the blind.
The portable blind can be transported by collapsing the frame and folding the blind. A backpack assembly is located on the bottom surface of the blind so it is easy to carry in the field.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description including illustrative examples setting forth how to make and use the invention.